learning to love
by crazedinnocence
Summary: trance and harper start dating while beka and tyr confront their feelings. this one is *completed*i decided to put the 2 diff. parts together to make it easier.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda nor it's characters or actors/actresses. I own the plants. (j/k)  
  
A/N: Trance is purple in this story and still has her tail.  
Learning to Love  
  
As Trance stormed out of command Harper was still trying to figure out why Beka had said that. Beka couldn't understand why Trance had gotten upset over it-it was just a comment.  
  
Trance entered hydrophonics and went straight to the Oak tree and sat. She buried her face in her knees and cried. She cried as thoughts ran through her head. 'Maybe my father was right, maybe I should've stayed with him.' She thought. 'No! Stop it! You know he would've continued to bug you' she scolded herself. She was so caught up in crying that she didn't hear Rev approach or enter at that fact.  
  
"Trance?" he started "are you ok?"  
  
"Yea" she said looking up and wiping her tears away. "I should be fine."  
  
"I've noti-"  
  
"I said I'm fine Rev. Can I please have time to my self?" she said interrupting him rudely.  
  
"As you wish, Trance." He said and took his leave.  
  
After he left she cried again. She cried for some time before the evening meal. When it came to dinner she wasn't hungry but she still went to mess deck anyways.  
  
"Trance, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to say it." Beka said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Beka I'm fine." Trance said just looking down at her food.  
  
"What exactly did you say Beka?" Dylan asked.  
  
"It.. uhh .. Dylan I didn't mean to say it." She said shakily. She hated it when he wanted to fix her problems.  
  
"Well, what was it?" he protested  
  
"Can we just drop the subject?" Trance asked coldly.  
  
"Besides Beka something like that doesn't just come right out." Harper said.  
  
"Can I at least know what the comment was?" Dylan asked. Trance got up to throw her food away so she wouldn't have to hear it again.  
  
"I said 'why are you wearing purple Trance? Aren't you purple enough?'" Beka said.  
  
"You said that?!?" Dylan asked very loudly.  
  
Trance sat back down not looking at any of the crew.  
  
"Trance please cheer up for your favorite engineer" Harper said with a cheesy grin.  
  
Trance shot him such a cold look that it even made Tyr cringe. She got up and walked out as the tears came back. Harper ran out after her. He didn't catch up with her until they both entered hydrophonics and she was crying under the Oak tree. She was an angel when she was happy and now she could pass as the devil. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey babe" he said quietly.  
  
She looked up saying "Hey Harper"  
  
They sat there just looking at each other. A couple of moments later Harper started to say  
  
"Trance.. I-I- uhh."  
  
At that very moment the doors opened and Trance was up in the tree. Harper couldn't figure out how she was able to get into the tree and no one else could. Dylan walked up to were Harper stood.  
  
"Where's Trance?" Dylan asked "I know she's somewhere in here."  
  
"If you knew she was in here somewhere then why are you asking me?" Harper asked with a hint of anger.  
  
"I don't know why-" Dylan fell to the floor mid-sentence with Trance on his back. "Nice to see you to Trance."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you Captain Hunt. Why did you come look for me?"  
  
"First do you think you could get off my back?" he asked her and she got off of him and walked over next to Harper. "I just wanted to see if you were ok and see if Harper has calmed you down or not, which I think he has."  
  
"You better believe it..sir" Harper snapped.  
  
Dylan quirked an eyebrow at Harper. 'Is he mocking me?' Dylan thought to himself 'great, just great I'm being mocked by my engineer and Trance has gone crazy because of Beka's comment'  
  
"Ok fine I'll let you two be and talk, but remember Trance you can come and talk to any of the crew." Dylan said leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: "Ok fine I'll let you two be and talk, but remember Trance you can come and talk to any of the crew." Dylan said leaving.  
  
Trance stuck her tongue out at Dylan as he left and Harper laughed quietly. They sat back down and began talking again. After a few minutes Trance jumped into the stream pulling Harper in with her. They started splashing and dunking each other. Some time after they were against the side of the stream kissing. They don't know how long but it seemed like forever. Their thoughts, along with their kissing, were interrupted by Andromeda's voice saying it was five minutes to 10 and everyone should get their sleep. Both of them climbed out of the stream and walked towards Trance's room. They bumped into Beka.  
  
"What the heck happened to you two?" she asked not really wanting to know, but Harper was some how involved so she asked any ways.  
  
"Umm we decided to take a swim" Trance said, "nothing happened Beka"  
  
Trance had said something to her?!? She couldn't believe it Trance had ignored her all day and now she was talking to her.  
  
"Yea, boss just harmless fun, you know?" Harper said with a smirk.  
  
"Looks more like y'all decided it was bath time or something with the way you two are drenched." Beka said "and goodnight you two." And Beka went off to her quarters.  
  
Trance laughed saying to Beka "If you say so Beka"  
  
Harper and Trance finally made it back to her quarters and kissed goodnight. Trance was up bright and early the next morning doing odds and ends before the rest of the crew woke up. When Beka walked into command talking to Dylan they couldn't help but stop and watch Trance as she was working and smiling.  
  
"Andromeda?" Dylan said, she blinked in next to him. "Whats wrong with Trance?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure Dylan. Shes been up and working for about three hours now, and shes smiling and is all happy too if that means anything." She answered him and blinked out. Beka walked up to Trance.  
  
"Morning Beka, sleep well?" Trance asked.  
  
"Uhh yea. I'm here to talk to you." Beka said.  
  
"Thought you would be and I'm over what happened between you and I from yesterday."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, but Andromeda has told Dylan and I that you have been up for the past three hours working- why?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep and needed something to do" Trance said moving onto another project.  
  
*Later that day* Harper entered Trance's room. She was lying on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Hello, Harper" she said looking up at him, putting the book down.  
  
"Whatcha' reading there?"  
  
"Some romantic book of Tyr's I found."  
  
"Don't let Tyr know you have it." he said smiling sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Why? He shouldn't of left laying around in the open"  
  
She looked down at her bed and Harper could tell something was wrong yet again.  
  
"Hey whats wrong, hun?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that.." She couldn't finish; she touched Harper's hand and held it. She was scaring him some but he didn't let it show.  
  
"Just what Trance?" he asked lifting her chin up.  
  
She lifted her hand up palm facing Harper. She hoped Harper would get the concept and he did a little. She began smiling.  
  
"Trance what is it? You're beginning to scare me."  
  
"Our hands are the same size." She answered.  
  
"And?" he asked  
  
"According to my people if a woman is compatible with a male their hands are the same size or they are inseparatable. Our hands are the same size."  
  
"Ok" Harper said still trying to grasp the concept of that. Before he could say anything else Trance had her finger on his lips hushing him.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore. I love you Harper" she said.  
  
That night Harper slept in Trance's quarters. Rev entered and saw Trance sitting in a chair reading and Harper sprawled out on her bed.  
  
"Hey Rev" Trance said putting the book down and getting up.  
  
"Good evening you wished to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes, but not in here."  
  
They walked out of her room. They talked about many things like how their days have been and such. They reached the obs deck, and Trance asked "Is it wrong for Harper and I to love each other?"  
  
"Of course not my child." He said, "why do you ask?"  
  
"We are two completely different species and, and.."  
  
"True love doesn't care" Rev said.  
  
Trance smiled, she knew she could count on Rev in stuff like this.  
  
"Goodnight Rev" she said as she took her leave and went back to her quarters. When she got there Harper was awake sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey like the walk?" he said half-awake.  
  
"Yea" she said climbing into bed and he laid down next to her. They both fell asleep almost instantly. When Trance finally woke up it was about 10 am and she and Harper had some how gotten tangled up, she wasn't surprised with that at all. She got up and went and ate breakfast, it was everyone's day off and she was glad too. Later on that day she found herself in hydrophonics caring for her plants. When Harper walked in Trance was putting 'Rosa' away. 'Why does she give the plants names' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey babe" he said making Trance jump slightly. She turned to face him and smiled. Andromeda's hologram blinked in.  
  
"Keep it clean you two" she said.  
  
"Andromeda what are you? The love moderator now?" Harper asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I am Harper, and I need you well enough to repair me if I need it." She said blinking out.  
  
Trance and Harper began kissing. He always loved kissing her and she loved kissing him just as much. The doors opened and they instantly broke apart. It was Tyr. Tyr looked at them oddly.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Trance.  
  
"Nothing, why do you always assume something's wrong just because I enter? I'm just going to sit under the tree." Tyr said sitting down under the tree.  
  
"Just don't harm him Tyr or I'll be forced to hurt you. And I don't always assume that, Tyr, just sometimes I do." Trance said.  
  
"Don't forget to 'yee-ha'" Tyr said with a half grin that made Trance smile. Trance and Harper left hand in hand. 'You cant love her' Tyr thought 'but Trance and Harper love each other and aren't afraid to show it, why are you afraid to show that you love Beka?' He scolded himself for and hour about the subject. He then went in search for her. He found her in obs. Deck. They talked for awhile when Tyr bent in and kissed Beka. She didn't hold back, but kissed him back. She enjoyed it very much. When they finished 'wow' was all she could say.  
  
"I-I-.. uh."  
  
"Love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I do." He said, "Don't let it get out." He turned to leave when Beka grabbed his arm. "I love you too Tyr." He smiled and left. A month later Beka and Trance were both married and pregnant. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, in this fic. I own Shay, Kaltina, Shayvern, and the king. I don't own Andromeda. A/N: Trance is basically what I think her to be. This was actually written and typed up roughly about a year or so ago. So please be nice about it.  
  
Learning to Love (part 2)  
  
"Mother!?" Why do I have to be in here?" the young child asked.  
  
"Because, daughter, not only is your father to busy to watch you but the rest of the crew is too. Be patient and Shay will be here to play with you." Her mother answered her.  
  
Kaltina had her mothers' features except she didn't have the purple color or a tail. She could pass as an elf. She had bluish silver hair; it was beautiful on her. A few moments later Beka walked into Med. Bay with her son. Both children were the same age.  
  
"Morning Trance and Kalie." She said as she let Shay go and play with Kalie.  
  
Trance didn't understand why Beka and Tyr had named their son that but it reminded her of Harper's nickname that he had said that he was called back on Earth. She was glad Kalie and Shay never had to see the torture that people had to go through on Earth. Beka had left Med. Bay and went to command. Tyr was there as usual doing his weapons work. It had been a slow week and the crew was getting bored and they needed something to do. Harper of course was always busy with repairs and upgrades and such. Tyr had refused to go off and start a pride of his own. Beka and Shay were is real family now apart from the rest of the Andromeda crew of course.  
  
"Morning guys" she said as she entered, they all greeted her too. She walked over to Tyr and helped him. Dylan let them show some affection while they worked.  
  
Dylan walked up to Beka "aren't you suppose to have the children today Beka?" he asked.  
  
"Dylan- Trance has them this week we need her to stay busy to keep her mind off of tomorrow and figuring out our plan." Dylan just nodded and went back to work.  
  
Looking up "if you want to know what I think we should have an area for them play in and keep them monitored." Tyr said.  
  
"And have them turn out like their parents?" Rommie said working at her console. Everyone in there laughed including Tyr.  
  
"Tyr, since when did you care about them having a play area?" Dylan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was a thought Dylan."  
  
"Auntie Trance? Why hasn't daddy or uncle Harper watched us?" Shay asked.  
  
"They are both busy Shay." Trance said kneeling down to them "How would you two like to go and get some ice cream?" She asked knowing that Dylan didn't want them to get spoiled eating that, she didn't care they have been good all week.  
  
"YAY!!!" Both of them said in unison. Right then Harper walked in.  
  
"Daddy!!" Kalie said running up to her father.  
  
"How are you this morning?" he asked her.  
  
"Great daddy. Guess what"  
  
"What?" "Mommy is taking us to get some ice cream!" Kalie told her father.  
  
"Trance" he said looking at her putting his daughter down, "you know what Dylan said about that."  
  
"I know but they haven't had any in a week." Trance said. "Come on kids we better go now."  
  
They walked out and Harper followed. "Wait up dear I'm coming too I've been wanting ice cream for awhile now."  
  
They all went to the mess deck and ate some ice cream.  
  
"What have you and Shay been up to today Kalie?" Harper asked her.  
  
"What we do best daddy" she answered him.  
  
"I sure hope that's not bugging your mother Kalie"  
  
"Seamus-" Trance said, "If she didn't bug me then I would have to say she wasn't your child." He hated it when he was called Seamus, especially by Trance.  
  
"Trance I'm sorry about that you know I was only joking"  
  
"I know hun, I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Why wont I take both of the children and you go take a nap huh?" Harper asked. 


	4. chapter 4

Previously: "Seamus-" Trance said, "If she didn't bug me then I would have to say she wasn't your child." He hated it when he was called Seamus, especially by Trance. "Trance I'm sorry about that you know I was only joking" "I know hun, I'm just a little tired that's all." "Why wont I take both of the children and you go take a nap huh?" Harper asked.  
  
"Yea ok you do that but don't let it out that we had ice cream ok," she said getting up and going to their quarters. She slept until lunchtime and went and ate with the crew.  
  
"Daddy can Kalie and I be with you after lunch?" Shay asked.  
  
"Shay you know Trance is watching you two today and you have to take a nap after lunch." Tyr answered while eating his lunch.  
  
"But-but-" Shay began protesting.  
  
"Please Uncle Tyr?" Kalie joined in. Everyone began laughing. It was so cute how they tried to make Tyr give in and he wouldn't.  
  
"No. Both of you I am not watching you today" Tyr said taking another bite of his meal. They gave up and began talking to each other about their things. After lunch they took their nap and Trance fell asleep with them too, for an hour. She had been very tired for some reason, and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
That evening Beka found them in hydrophonics and the children were jump roping with Trance's tail.  
  
"Is that good for you tail Trance?" Beka asked.  
  
"It hasn't gotten hurt yet so I guess not" Trance answered smiling. Beka just giggled she thought it was the cutest thing to see.  
  
"Come on Shay time to go your father expected to see us an hour ago"  
  
Shay stopped, hugged his friend and left with his mother.  
  
That night Rommie found Trance in obs. Deck. "Trance, Rev has volunteered to watched the children tomorrow." Rommie said approaching Trance.  
  
"Beka gets them for a week after tomorrow. I'll be fine." Trance said still looking at the stars.  
  
"Trance you need the time off tomorrow. Please let Rev watch them" Rommie protested.  
  
"Convince Tyr to watch them tomorrow then I'll have the day off ok?" Trance said walking out.  
  
Andromeda blinked in next to Rommie.  
  
"Looks like you've got some work to do." She said smiling.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. How hard can it be?" Rommie asked walking out and going to Tyr and Beka's room. Andromeda blinked out.  
  
"Is that so Shay?" Beka asked smiling.  
  
"Mommy Auntie Trance is the best!" Shay said with the biggest grin on his face. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Shay?"  
  
"Why doesn't Auntie Trance look like you mommy?"  
  
"Umm.." Beka was lost on words.  
  
Tyr walked in. "Shay isn't it your bedtime?"  
  
"Ohh do I have to daddy?" Shay pleaded.  
  
"Yes you do son go to bed and stop asking so many questions." Tyr said sitting on his sons' bed tucking him in.  
  
Beka walked out into the main part of their quarters picking up some of Shay's mess from earlier. There came a knock, "Come in" Tyr said walking out of Shays' room. Rommie entered.  
  
Putting her hands up "Rommie, I didn't do it I swear. I've been clear for five years now."  
  
"Do what Beka?" Rommie asked.  
  
"I don't know I thought you came in here for something that had happened but it wasn't me." Beka said.  
  
"Actually I came here to talk to Tyr."  
  
"Am I being accused of a crime I didn't commit now?" Tyr asked.  
  
"No Tyr I just came to talk to you. What is it with you two and thinking you've been accused of something?" Rommie said.  
  
"We normally are" Beka said brushing her hair. Tyr just followed Rommie into the corridor.  
  
"She wants me to what?" Tyr asked very loudly.  
  
"The only way we can get the kids away from Trance is if you watch them long enough for her to be rested and for our plan to work. Tyr she wants you to watch them. Spend time with them, I bet you'll learn something from Kalie." Rommie said making Tyr think.  
  
"Only tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You have to tell her so she'll know you have said yes."  
  
So Tyr went to Trance and Harper's quarters to talk to Trance.  
  
"Kaltina Gemini! It is your bed time, now is not the time for your jokes." Trance said a little mad upsetting her daughter.  
  
"Hunny why won't you go get ready for bed, I'll tuck her in." Harper said walking in.  
  
"Fine but no jokes, either of you" she said scolding Harper more then their daughter. He loved telling jokes lately. Tyr entered their room stopping in his tracks and hid his eyes. It wasn't that Trance had anything that Beka didn't have, it was because he wasn't married to Trance but to Beka. He was showing respect towards her. Trance was wearing a baby blue tank top and her underwear; she slipped some pants on.  
  
"You can look now Tyr I have pants on," Trance said and Tyr looked.  
  
"Take the day off Trance I'm going to watch the children tomorrow." Tyr said. Right after Tyr had said that Harper walked in with Kaltina with him.  
  
"Did you come to say goodnight to me and scare the monsters away Uncle Tyr?" she asked running over to him.  
  
"Of course I did. Anything for you, your mother and father." Tyr said hugging her goodnight. Walking back to her room with Harper, Kaltina said goodnight to her mother and hugged her.  
  
"Tyr how long did it take Rommie to convince you?" Trance asked.  
  
"About two minutes. She was right I've been so involved with our secret recently."  
  
"Secret? What secret?" Trance asked.  
  
"That wasn't suppose to be said? Goodnight Trance." Tyr said leaving quickly.  
  
Trance just shrugged it off climbing into bed with Harper in it a minute later.  
  
While going back to his quarters, "You almost blew it back their" Andromeda said.  
  
"You think?" Tyr snapped entering his room and climbing into bed with Beka.  
  
The next morning the crew-except Trance -was in command putting the finishing touches up for the party. When they were done Dylan got on the over comm. telling Trance to get to command A.S.A.P. Harper had collapsed. As she ran thoughts of him ran through her head, memories of them hanging out and missions they have been on. Times she had taken care of him with the larvae in his stomach. When she got their she stopped dead in her tracks in shock. They threw her a surprise party.  
  
"What are you auntie Trance?" Shay asked her. The crew looked at him except Tyr and Trance.  
  
Tyr looked at Trance saying; "I said nothing I swear." Trance just smiled at Tyr then at Shay saying, "Like father like son."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
After a moment of silence Dylan said, "Trance you didn't forget about what you promised four years ago did you?" "No," Trance said a little scared. "I just don't know how to tell you that's all" She notice Rev away from the crew, she some how knew he knew something about her. "Let's celebrate first." They all agreed and they cut the cake and started listening to some music.  
  
"How long have you known?" She asked Rev quietly.  
  
"About three years. I know a wayist who advises your father." He answered.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Because then who knows what you might of done. You rebelled against your father all those years ago. I have also been informed on Kaltina's fourteenth year she has to decide on becoming queen or letting her cousin Shayvern be king." Rev answered calmly.  
  
"Shayvern? Why him?"  
  
"I am unsure why he was picked. Listen it is also up to your daughter. You are not allowed to return until that time." Rev said and the room fell very quiet.  
  
"That comforts me a whole lot." She whispered to Rev.  
  
Trance knew it was time to tell them the truth, the whole truth. She gulped and stepped forward.  
  
"I'm a -uh I don't know how to put this," she started.  
  
"Just come out and say it" Tyr said sharply.  
  
"Tyr?!" Beka said elbowing him.  
  
"What?" He asked looking at Beka.  
  
"I'm a princess." Trance said looking at the ground afraid to meet the crew's gaze. "I'm also a fairy."  
  
"Trance why didn't you tell me this before?" Harper asked walking up to her with Kaltina still on his shoulders.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you guys that I was a princess because I have refused to take the throne to the planet." Trance said with tears building up.  
  
"Then-" Harper started but Trance cut him off.  
  
"When my father found out that I married you Harper and that we had a child he chose her to follow in his footsteps. The only thing is we are not aloud to go to the planet until Kalie turns fourteen. If she refuses the throne her cousin Shayvern gets the throne." Trance said running out in tears.  
  
Harper followed after her handing Kaltina to Beka on his way out. Kaltina hadn't quite got the concept of it until she was about eight years old. But while both of the children grew they had saved each other's lives in battles and proved themselves many times in many missions. Kaltina fought bravely and showed great leadership qualities that surprised Tyr. She thought far better then a Nietzschean and fought better then one too. By the time she had reached the age of fourteen she had the strength of a full- grown man of Dylan's stature. Shay was built just like his father and looked exactly like him except he was lighter in color. The Andromeda crew had been invited down to the planet for the event. Rev stayed behind so he wouldn't create any commotion. Shayvern had met them and taken them to the castle and their living quarters while they were there. Beka fell in love with the planet instantly, which was odd because she hated planets. Shayvern felt uneasy around Shay. Kaltina had already made up her mind. Kaltina and her cousin had decided to take a walk and talk about their lives. Trance had found Harper in the garden thinking. "Harper?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes Trance? Are you here to tell me about how wonderful it is to live here?" He asked. "I don't wanna hear it and when were you gonna decide to tell me about this?"  
  
"I didn't know my father would find out and chose Kalie. I never wanted her to make this decision." She said sitting down. She remembered when she used to hide out in the garden for hours at a time and dream about what it would be like to leave the planet.  
  
"And if she accepts?" Harper began to protest. "What is going to happen to me then? Hmm? You're a fairy for god's sake and my.. our.. daughter is half fairy"  
  
"I don't know Harper, if she accepts then I guess I have to stay here and you'll have the choice to stay or leave."  
  
"Leave? Like hell I am! I'm not leaving my family anywhere for anything." Harper said. Trance got up and started walking and Harper followed and they began talking.  
  
"Whats it like to live here?" Kaltina asked her cousin while she looked at the trees.  
  
"You know just like your everyday typical planet." He answered shrugging.  
  
Stopping she said "No I don't know. I haven't lived on a planet my whole life. I've lived on a ship." Turning and looking at his cousin "I'm sorry I didn't know that."  
  
"You didn't know Shayvern, its not your fault." She said smiling at him. She had a beautiful smile. Kaltina found a tree she liked. It was hard to climb into so she jumped up and landed on branch.  
  
"Kaltina, how'd you do that?" Shayvern asked.  
  
"I've learned how to from my mother on the Oak tree on Andromeda." She answered as she climbed up into the tree, hiding.  
  
"Whos Andromeda?"  
  
"My home. It's the name of Dylan's ship that we all live on." Came a reply from somewhere in the tree. While in the tree Shay came around looking for Kaltina.  
  
"Where is Kalie?" he asked making Shayvern jump and turn.  
  
"Umm. umm," he started.  
  
"Well?" Shay protested.  
  
"Shay? Are you down there?" a voice came making both boys look up.  
  
"Kaltina Gemini come down here right now" Shay said with sarcasm in his voice, Kaltina heard it and played along.  
  
"No! I don't want to." She said with a giggle and came down onto a branch that they could see her on. Shay just looked at her, she was so beautiful, a little wild but beautiful.  
  
"Your mom wants to talk to you Kalie." Shay said.  
  
"Catch me?" she asked and he nodded. She jumped and he caught her. She wasn't afraid to jump out of the tree she loved being in Shay's arms. Shay and Kaltina headed to the garden and Shayvern went to the castle.  
  
"Yes mom" she said walking up to her mother.  
  
"Its about you decision. You should make from your heart and your father and I will support you no matter what."  
  
"Mom and dad I know you both are concerned but you don't have to worry I already made my decision." Kaltina said.  
  
*Later that night* There was a wonderful feast followed by a beautiful banquet. During the banquet Kaltina, her parents and her cousin had to sit next to the king.  
  
"Trance" the king started, "it is so nice to see you, you are more beautiful then when you left."  
  
"Thank you father" Trance answered.  
  
Harper felt really funny about siting up there, and Kaltina got fidgety. She hated talking to large groups of people. Shay was off to the side watching Kaltina; she saw him out of the corner of her eye and was happy.  
  
"It is time" the king announced and Kaltina stepped forward.  
  
"I-I-.umm" she started "I'm going to let my cousin Shayvern take the throne." She said as her cousin walked up to her and asked her why.  
  
Her reply was "I am not meant to be in a castle and rule over a planet, I'd rather be on Andromeda and do what I love best their." She smiled and stepped down going over to Shay. The dancing continued and went to dawn. Dylan had gone to find Shay and Kaltina after the dance when they weren't in the castle. Finding them he said "hey you two its time to go."  
  
"Ok" they answered and walked back to Andromeda hand in hand. 


End file.
